There's always a first time
by Myrne
Summary: It can happen out of lust, frustration or pure love. It can be cheating, or the most beautiful thing you've ever shared together... but these guys have all something in common. It was all their first time... Three-shot. Kurt/Blaine, Wes/David & Nick/Jeff.
1. Klaine

**THERE'S ALWAYS A FIRST TIME**

**Main-characters: **_Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel_, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>_Klaine_, Wevid, Niff  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>M (for sexual interaction and language)  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It can happen out of lust, frustration or pure love. It can be cheating, or the most beautiful thing you've ever shared together… but these guys have all something in common. It was all their first time… Three Dalton-couples, three chapters.  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm not Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**A little explanation: This will be a three shot. Each chapter will point out how a couple share their first time. This chapter will be the first time between Kurt and Blaine. The second chapter between Wes and David and the third chapter between Nick and Jeff! Every chapter will be different ofcourse, otherwise it'll be boring for you to read and for me to write!**

**Guys, it's their first time, so ofcourse it's rated M. If you hate M-rated stories, leave immediately! Reading at your own risk!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Kurt & Blaine

Blaine had just finished dinner and was now making preparations for Kurt coming over. They would have the whole house together for atleast tonight and a big part of the following morning. And maybe, if they were lucky, his parents decided to stay away a little bit longer, and then they wouldn't return until the day after tomorrow in the evening.

_Enough time to do what we have planned to do, _Blaine thought, as he tried to ignore his stomach. It was tickling because of tonight. They would do _it _tonight. They had planned to do _it _tonight. Blaine was slightly freaking out, because he wanted it to be perfect. Ofcourse he wanted it to be perfect. He didn't want to lose the love of his life, because their sex was bad.

He shuddered as he was thinking about that. Would Kurt really leave him if their sex would be bad? It was impossible to think about, since the guys shared everything together and loved each other so much. But a major thing, especially in the future, would be sex. It was the most intimate moment a couple could have. A couple without sex, would fail, that was just the truth.

With shaking hands, Blaine started to lit all the candles he had put in his room. He wanted Kurt to be as comfortable as possible, because he knew it was hard for Kurt.

He took once last glance through the room and concluded that everything was ready. It was a romantic setting, with candles, rose petals and soft background music. The lube and the package of condoms were on the night table, and the lights weren't completely off, but also not too bright. It was perfect, in Blaine eyes, and he hoped that Kurt would appreciate it. He gasped for air as he heard the door bell ring, and he took once last glance in the mirror. He nodded appreciately at himself and then rushed downstairs, taking a deep breath and then opened the door, spotting his boyfriend on the front porch.

The two of them didn't say something for atleast thirty seconds, as they were checking each other out, and then Blaine made the first move, pulling the slightly taller boy into a tight hug.

"Hey, baby. I missed you. Come on in." He released his boyfriend, and took his jacket, earning a shy smile from Kurt, who looked nervous already. Blaine smiled encouragingly and squeezed Kurt's hand. "You don't have to be afraid just yet, Kurt… We don't have to go upstairs right away. We could… first watch a movie, if you want."

Kurt shook his hand, and held onto Blaine's hand. "No… I want to… go immediately." His cheeks coloured red, and he looked away from Blaine, suprised as he felt his boyfriend's hand pushing his face back, so he was staring in Blaine's eyes once again.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Kurt. I'm… excited too. Let's go, then?" He decided to play it cool, though his heart was beating like a maniac inside of his chest. He wanted to stay calm for Kurt…

"Honey, it's okay for you to be nervous. You don't have to stay calm for me… It's your first time after all too." Kurt spoke out, with a slight, beautiful smile. _It's like he can read my mind! _Blaine thought, squeezing Kurt's hand to react on his comment.

The two of them reached the first floor of the house, and Blaine opened the door to his room, letting Kurt in first. He heard a gasp as Kurt stood in the door, watching the picture. He turned around with tears in his eyes, and without a warning, he pressed his lips on Blaine's. Blaine noticed Kurt pushing him, and soon his back found the wall. Kurt kissed him desperately, licking his way into Blaine's mouth. Blaine was groaning, and cupped Kurt's ass in his hands. Kurt groaned against Blaine's lips, and pulled back.

"I love you so much, Blaine… Thank you for doing this. I really think it's beautiful," and Kurt gave Blaine no time to answer, because the lips were back. Blaine was happy to oblige, and he lifted Kurt up, walking with him to the bed. Kurt was now whimpering, and Blaine laid him down carefully, not leaving Kurt's lips once.

"Blaine, Blaine…" Kurt's soft voice sounded desperate against Blaine's lips, and Blaine pulled back, raising an eyebrow. Would he chicken out now? That would be really hard to Blaine, because ofcourse… he was nervous, but also really excited, that he got to share his first time with Kurt.

"Do not worry, Blaine. I'll still have my wicked way with you." Both Kurt and Blaine grinned because of Kurt's word choice. "I only want to say that I'm really happy that I can share my first time with you." He stroke the back of Blaine's neck absent mindedly, as he was staring in Blaine's eyes. "And I'm also happy that you're also a virgin. Then I know that I'm the only one who can satisfy you and make you feel like this." He grinned, and then winked playfully at his curled boyfriend, who laid above him with widened eyes.

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and then started to suck and lick the skin there. Soon Kurt was moaning underneath his wet touch. Blaine grinned against the skin, and then thrust down, meeting Kurt's half hard member. Kurt left out a breathy moan.

"Oh my god, Blaine… Do that again," he managed to get out between bared teeth, and Blaine nodded, bringing his hips down again. Now he was gasping for air aswell, and suddenly the clothes they were both wearing were too much.

"Kurt," he whined and held the edge of his shirt. "You're wearing too much."

"Oh, baby… Well, let's do something about that then, huh?" Kurt spoke and then nodded, to give Blaine his permission to remove his shirt. Soon his shirt was laying properly folded on a chair next to Blaine's bed, and he actually snickered. "Thank you for taking care of my clothes like that, Blaine. Even in the heat of the moment."

"Shut up," Blaine grinned, and then removed his own shirt, bringing his bare chest down to Kurt's. They both groaned as they fell together. Blaine started to lick a trail down to Kurt's pants, over his nipples, and stomach and soon enough he reached the place to be. Experimentally he covered Kurt's clothed cock with his hand and it made Kurt thrust up, meeting Blaine's hand.

"Oh- oh god… Blaine, please, just please?" Kurt's eyes were sparkling and slightly darker. Blaine concluded that Kurt just looked really sexy right now, and that he wanted to make his boyfriend moan and fall apart under his touch.

"I assume that I'm topping, then?" Blaine asked Kurt, while he was playing with the zipper. Kurt was groaning in frustration, because Blaine was touching his cock with feather light touches. And it felt wonderful, even over the pants. But then his cheeks flushed red, when Blaine had asked that question.

"Uh, yeah? If you want to…" Kurt looked away from Blaine, but yelped suprised when he felt and heard the zipper going open. And then a chuckle. He couldn't resist to look back, and saw Blaine smiling, and then nodded.

"Ofcourse, baby. I'll be top tonight," and Blaine shove the pants off of Kurt's legs, folding it neatly and put it next to his shirt on the chair. Then he placed his hand right over Kurt's cock, and once again, Kurt was trembling.

"Blaine, please… Stop with the teasing, just do it already!" He begged, and sighed relieved when Blaine made a movement to remove his boxer. Soon he was completely naked, and Blaine was still in his pants. Blaine already wanted to touch Kurt's cock, who was leaking pre-come and really, really wanted attention, but Kurt had some unhandled business to complete.

"We should be both naked, Blaine… I want to see you too." Blaine groaned because of Kurt's words, and kept staring at Kurt's cock, while he opened his pants and removed them, just like his boxer. All of Blaine's clothes were laying on the ground, unlike Kurt's clothes, but Blaine couldn't be bothered about that right now. He was really excited to touch Kurt's cock, to prepare him for his cock…

Kurt's eyes were blackening in lust as he saw his boyfriend stripping in front of him. As he revealed his half hard cock, Kurt gasped for air and brought a shaking hand to it, touching it lightly. Blaine groaned, and gripped Kurt's cock firmly, encouraging his boyfriend to do the same with his.

Soon they were jerking each other off. But it went all too fast. Kurt already felt himself really close to the edge, and Blaine still had to make love to him. So he pushed Blaine off of him, and his now hard cock was released by Blaine's hand.

"I-I.. this was great, but you have to.. prepare me." Kurt said, and saw his boyfriend widen his eyes. He giggled, and stroke some curls from Blaine's forehead. "And before you ask… Yes, I'm sure. I want to share this with you, Blaine. It's always you." Kurt stroke Blaine's cheek and then pulled him down for a kiss.

It was Blaine who pulled away from the kiss to reach for the lube and the condoms, but Kurt shook his head, feeling more confident than ever. "No condom, honey. I want to feel you completely."

"Oh god…" Blaine's mind went completely blank when Kurt made that comment, and he was suddenly hungry for Kurt's body. Kurt saw the change in Blaine's eyes, and he was just… really happy with it. Blaine quickly put some lube on his fingers, and moved his fingers to Kurt's entrance. Kurt let his eyes fall close, and relaxed in the pillow, because really… One finger wasn't that bad. It felt nice, actually. Kurt bucked down on that single finger of Blaine, and moaned for more.

"Kurt… This is your first time, why does it feel so good? It should.. hurt." Blaine bit his lip. Maybe he wasn't doing his job well? Maybe he wasn't stretching Kurt in the right way, and then it would really hurt when his cock would enter…

Kurt answered with a moan and "another one!". Blaine didn't know if Kurt just decided to ignore the answer, or he couldn't form a normal sentence, because Blaine's finger buried inside of Kurt's asshole felt so good. Blaine just added another finger, suddenly not caring about the way he did it anymore. He just wanted to let Kurt feel good. That was his goal, to make Kurt come because of _him_. That would let Blaine in an utter bliss.

"B-Blaine… Oh god…" Kurt was biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. It was beyond anything he had ever experienced. And to top it off, this was Blaine fucking Anderson, who did this to him. Who would have thought that a guy like Blaine, who could have any gay guy on the world, would fall for him? Not that he was complaining… Not at all. He heard himself beg for another, and what he felt then was heaven. Blaine curled up the three fingers and it hit his prostate perfectly. Kurt was shaking and moaning and begging for Blaine to enter his cock, because he was ready…

Blaine looked at his boyfriend who was already falling apart from only his fingers. _From only his fingers! _Blaine was still wondering why Kurt would feel so good under his touch. When he lined up his cock in front of Kurt's entrance, he was mentally slapping himself on thinking too much. This was supposed to be good. Kurt would let him feel good, no matter what.

"Blaine!" Kurt held his breath when his boyfriend entered him, and he wiggled, trying to make this uncomfortable, burning feeling go away. But shit, it was so worse. He trembled, and clenched his hands around Blaine's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly, but with a bit of a shaking voice, because this just felt really good, to be buried in Kurt's asshole… But he had to look after Kurt. He had to hold himself back from just thrusting inside of Kurt's hole. It was hard. Too hard.

Kurt answered with a groan, nodding and then started to wiggle underneath Blaine's touch, moaning, nodding to continue. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes and started to move his hips. Kurt met up with the thrusts and soon they were in a matching pattern. Moans, groans, puffs, "Blaine's!", "Kurt's!" and so much more obscene sounds were leaving the boy's mouths, because this felt better than they had both thought it would feel.

"S-shit, Kurt… I'm close!" It was fast, yeah, but Blaine was a teenager who had sex for the first time with the love of his life, so he really couldn't help himself. He grabbed Kurt's cock and gave it a tug. And Kurt came with a loud scream, all over Blaine's stomach and hand. Blaine followed soon after Kurt, partly because of the sounds Kurt was making when he had reached his climax. Blaine bit in Kurt's shoulder as he rode out his climax. Kurt was watching him intensely and concluded that Blaine made the most beautiful faces when he was coming.

They were just staring at each other for a minute, maybe more, just thinking about what just had happened. Kurt bit his lip, and planted a soft, short kiss on Blaine's lips. "Thank you," he sighed happily and snuggled into Blaine, who wrapped an arm around Kurt protectively.

"No, thank you, Kurt… I love you so much." And Kurt earned a peck on the forehead from his boyfriend, who seemed to be really exhausted. Kurt laughed and pressed kisses on both Blaine's eyes. Then he started to hum a lullaby and Blaine found himself falling asleep under Kurt's embrace and voice…

When Kurt was sure Blaine was asleep, he whispered in his ear: "I love you too…"

Blaine's lips curled up, as if he had heard Kurt saying that.

And that was that. Their first time had been perfect. It was over too soon, but that didn't matter. It had felt good for the both of them, and that was the most important thing.

**Ugh, sucky end, and I'm not entirely happy about the fic… Ah well, just lemme know what you think! :D**


	2. Wevid

**THERE'S ALWAYS A FIRST TIME**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, _Wes Montgomery, David Thompson_, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine, _Wevid_, Niff  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>M (for sexual interaction and language)  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It can happen out of lust, frustration or pure love. It can be cheating, or the most beautiful thing you've ever shared together… but these guys have all something in common. It was all their first time… Three Dalton-couples, three chapters.  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm not Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Wevid: Yeah, that's different, ofcourse… They're both straight as hell, and I don't want to see them together as much as Klaine and Niff, but still they would be an interesting pair!**

**Just look at what I've done with Wevid! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Wevid

"Oh god, this doesn't make any sense!" Wes groaned as he entered the dorm room he had been sharing with David ever since they both attended Dalton Academy, and that was around the same time. That was why they were friends.

"What is it, Wes?" David looked up from his homework, glad he finally had a distraction. He used a receipt in his wallet as a bookmarker and closed the book, putting it away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sexually frustrated!" Wes threw his hands up in the air, after pulling his gavel in the drawer, where no one would take it. Even David was too scared of his friend's reaction when he would take it, even if it was just for fun.

"What?" David had a hard time holding back his laughter, because really, what would you do if your friend came bursting into the room, saying that? Trying to be a good friend, he held a straight face and lifted his head up to look at Wes. "Why?"

"Layla's been gone for three weeks now, and I really miss the kissing and touching and the intimacy!" Wes fell down on his bed with a groan, burying his head in the pillow, while David looked his best friend with raised eyebrows.

"You don't miss her voice, or just being around her? Because that's what's love is all about, Wes. You shouldn't miss her lips or her hands wandering down… If that's the only thing you miss, there's something wrong, seriously." David pressed his lips together. He knew exactly how Wes was feeling, though. He had been in that kind of relationship before too. As soon as he saw Aisha, all he wanted was to touch her. Luckily David had broken up with her, before they could have sex. David wanted to share his first time with someone he cared about.

Wes was clearly saying something, but it was muffled by the pillow, and David couldn't understand a single word of it. He sighed and stood up, crossing the room to sit on Wes's bed. "What were you saying, Wes? You should talk more clearly."

Wes sat up straight, with a groan and refused to look at his friend, who was obviously worried about his feelings. He instead looked at his hands curled up in his lap. "I know… I should miss her laugh and the way her nose would wrinkle… I hate to say it, but I truly miss the intimacy, and not Layla herself."

"Then you should dump her, Wes. Simple as that. I did the same with Aisha. Keeping her around for pleasure, and that's wrong, bro. Girls don't want to be treated like garbage. You're a good kid, Wes." David sighed and stared at the boy across him, unsure about what his friend would do with the information. Hopefully he would just listen to it and go dump Layla as soon as she was back from her trip to Europe.

"Don't you get it, David? As soon as I dump her, I'll be depressed, because I miss the intimacy. I can't live without lips on mine. It sounds stupid and absolutely addicted, but it's the truth. And there's no way I will find a girlfriend with this information. You would laugh too: 'Boy seeks for girl, but only for snogging'!" Wes snorted sarcastically, while David tried really hard not to giggle. "See? That's just ridiculous. I don't know what I should do, man… I just, I really like Layla, it's just that… I can't keep her around like this, you're right. But I also kind of need her to live properly. Does that sound creepy? It does, huh?"

David watched his best friend in awe, as he was rambling about what he should do about Layla. David just needed one thing to let Wes shut up. He was totally freaking not himself out, but also his best friend. He then leaned in, while Wes was still talking, and pressed his lips on Wes's. Wes took a deep breath and froze underneath David's touch. David pulled away, a blush on his cheeks, because seriously, that was just the most stupid thing he could have done. He and Wes were both straight as hell, and a shared kiss wouldn't change that.

"What.. why did you stop, David?" Wes blinked, looking away shyly, as he scratched the back of his neck. David widened his eyes. Did his best friend just really say that? Or had it been a dream? He rubbed his eyes, but still saw his friend sitting there, with his head turned away from David.

"Wait, what? You actually approve on me kissing you?" David fumbled with his tie, because this conversation had taken a complete different twist, and David wasn't sure if he liked it. It made him feel uncomfortable and vurnerable. He wasn't gay. And he wasn't exactly attracted to Wes. Atleast, not in that way…

"Yes. I do… I said I was sexually frustrated. I sort of hinted to you that I need to be touched. And I didn't say that it should be a girl, you know…" Wes worried a lip between his teeth, and stared at David, who still had this uncomfortable expression on his face. "But if you're not down with it… I'm totally fine with it!" Before Wes could take a breath, David's lips were back on his. Wes was first suprised, but then he wrapped his arms around David's back, pulling him closer. David quickly sneaked his hands under Wes's shirt, stroking his lower-back, still holding him close to kiss.

"D-David…" Wes mumbled against David's lips, as he pulled back slightly. "Hmmm.. You taste better than I imagined."

"You imagine us making out?"

"Yes…" Wes admitted, muttering the answer, and then he put his lips back on David, because it was so much easier to just do things than to think about it. David just melted into the kiss, because he couldn't help to find it slightly entertaining. He moved his hands down, down, down Wes's body, until they had reached his hips. Slowly he pushed Wes down, until he laid flat on the bed, David towering over him, while still kissing him. When David brought his hips down, he was suprised to find Wes's erection. He stopped kissing his friend immediately and pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't help it! Like I said… I'm sexually frustrated!" Wes bit out, before he brought their hips together again, groaning because it felt so good. He pushed David's head down again to kiss his lips. It felt good, it felt too good. And it didn't matter to him that he was cheating on his girlfriend with his best friend. Because this was where he had longed for for three weeks now. And if he could encourage David a bit more, maybe he could come for the first time in weeks too. But he had to handle carefully and perfectly well to get that arranged.

"David…" He moaned against the other boy's lips, when David brought his hips down to meet each other's erections. "I need release," he whined needily, as he caught David's lower lip, who let out a yelp. Wes smirked, but that grin faded away, when he felt David's hand over his clothed cock. He left out a breathy moan as he bucked up in David's hand.

"Easy…" The other boy growled, as he opened the zipper of Wes's pants. "You said you wanted release, let me do it." And he let his hand slip inside Wes's boxer, his hand meeting the erection of his best friend. _This is crazy, _David thought, as he was giving Wes a hand job. W_e're best friends, not fuck buddies! But… I have to make Wes fall apart. Then he will stop complaining about Layla. Hopefully._

Wes was moaning underneath David's talented hand, and was wondering where his best friend had learnt to give such wonderful hand jobs. Even Layla wasn't better than him. He found himself on the bed, with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, as he was enjoying a hand job. He had different emotions going on inside of him. He knew that he was cheating on Layla, but he also knew that he _needed _this. Jerking himself off was different than receiving a hand job from someone else.

Wes almost missed David pulling his pants and boxer down to his knees, and staring at Wes's cock for a while, before taking it in his mouth in one, smooth movement. Wes's eyes flew open and he found his way into David's hair, groaning. "Oh god, David… How do you know what to do? You're fucking talented!"

David hummed around Wes's cock, and that send vibrations through Wes's body, and it felt good, so good… He had never received a blow job before. Layla had chickened out every time her and Wes started to talk about it. But what David was doing with his tongue was freaking amazing. He really wanted to thrust up, but David was holding his hips down. Wes moaned as one of David's finger was floating above Wes's entrance, lubed with precome, straight from Wes's cock. He nodded, and he felt David's finger sinking in. He hissed at the uncomfortable feeling of it, but after a while it started to feel nice... Really nice. He bucked up in David's mouth, who groaned and released Wes's cock with a 'pop'. Wes raised an eyebrow at him, but David just shook his head and moved his head up to kiss Wes's lips. Wes couldn't help to find it slightly hot to taste himself on David's lips. David continued to finger him, and Wes soon found himself wanting a second finger… So he asked for it, to fuck himself on David's one and single finger. David smirked, mumbling something like "impatient", before adding another finger.

For a straight person, it felt strangely good for Wes, to be fingered like that. And when David's fingers brushed his prostate, he left out a long, low moan, and bucked down to David's fingers again. "Another!" His voice sounded like crack, but he wasn't worried about that right now.

David happily obliged and slit in a third finger. His eyes were big, as he saw his best friend falling apart underneath him, and he really, really felt the need to fuck him right now. He stared at Wes, who stared right back, as they were staring into each other's souls to find the answer they were both desperately trying to find. Wes then nodded, apparently thinking the same as David.

"It'll hurt, Wes… We don't have any lube," David pointed out, really worrying about hurting his friend at some point.

"Ugh, David! I'm frustrated for release! Please do it, just.. ugh!" Wes bucked down on David's fingers again, letting him know he really needed this. His cock was still rock hard, and all he needed was to come. It had been such a long time, and David was the one who could fulfill this need. "Do it, please?" He asked in a much sweeter voice, and David nodded, swallowing nervously. He removed his fingers out of Wes's asshole, who hissed at the loss, and lined himself up in front of Wes's entrance. He sunk down, and both they were groaning at the sudden contact between the two guys. Wes's face was in discomfort, David could easily notice how the boy must be feeling. So he held his hips still, watching for his friend to be over the baddest pain. When Wes nodded, really slowly though, David started to thrust. First really slow and careful, but after Wes's moan about going faster, he was happily fucking his best friend.

Wes came first, with a shout, all over his and David's stomach. David followed soon after, panting slightly as he rode himself through his release. He buried his face into Wes's shoulder, who was lazily stroking the back of his neck.

"You know what, David?"

"Hmmm?"

"Now I know what I really want."

"And that is?"

"You…"

**Okay, what the hell did I just write? D:**


	3. Niff

**THERE'S ALWAYS A FIRST TIME**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, _Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling_  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine, Wevid, _Niff_  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>M (for sexual interaction and language)  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It can happen out of lust, frustration or pure love. It can be cheating, or the most beautiful thing you've ever shared together… but these guys have all something in common. It was all their first time… Three Warbler-couples, three chapters.  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm not Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Soooo.. We've reached the last chapter of this three shot. :) I was the most excited about writing this one, because I've recently developed a huge love for Niff as a couple. *lessthanthree***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Niff

_Baby, you look so good in these tight jeans. They're hugging your ass really well. I'm glad Dalton called out a day where we're allowed to wear normal clothes. You look amazing. – Jeff_

Nick widened his eyes as he received the text message and looked at his boyfriend, who was sitting at the other side of the classroom, licking his lips. Nick groaned underneath his breath, because Jeff just couldn't say things without that and not expecting Nick to say something about that. He smirked and typed a reply.

_Don't you think I'll look better without the jeans on? ;) Imagine what we could do right now… But no, we're stuck in this classroom, with another hour to go after this class… Imagine, Jeff… - Nick_

Nick eyed his boyfriend as he read the reply, and Jeff widened his eyes and then smirked. _This could only be bad… _Nick thought as he waited for the reply, tapping with his fingers on the table, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was telling, but honestly? He had lost interest about ten minutes ago. Staring at Jeff was so much more fun.

_Oh… Imagining that I'm sucking your cock? Hmm.. I can do that. You taste so good, baby… Only you can taste like that. Oh, yes… I imagine. – Jeff_

Nick held back a squeak and he glared at Jeff, who was staring back with a raised eyebrow. Nick felt something grow in his already tight skinny jeans and it wasn't a nice feeling. He whimpered, and suddenly he had sixty eyes, all glaring at him.

"Mister Duval, is there something you want to share with us?" Mr. Curtis towered over Nick, and Nick quickly put his phone in his pocket, shaking his head.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Curtis. I'm truly sorry." He glared at his boyfriend, who was shaking from laughter. Nick shook his head in disbelief and looked back at Mr. Curtis, who nodded and moved back to the front of the classroom.

_Oh, you're death, Jeff Sterling. What about skipping that last class of today? I don't care about detention… - Nick_

He saw his boyfriend smirking and nodding, and Nick sighed relived, because this erection his boyfriend, with his naughty, naught messages, had caused, wasn't gone yet. And there was only one person who could take care of… his problem.

As soon as the bell rang, Nick jumped up, covering his boner with his book bag and left the classroom before Jeff could reach him, and he ran up to his shared room with his best friend and boyfriend. He threw open the door and fell down on the bed, trying to catch something of his breath Jeff and his run to the room had taken away.

He looked up when he heard the door getting open. He saw his boyfriend standing in front of the now closed door, with a knowing smirk around his lips. He had his eyebrows raised, and looked at Nick on the bed.

"You were about to touch yourself, am I right, Nick?" Jeff moved closer to the bed, with an excited glance in his eyes. Nick stared at his boyfriend, with slightly darker eyes. He then shook his head. It hadn't even crossed his mind to touch himself.

"Oh, you were waiting for me, then? Fair enough. You've been a good boy, Nick. You deserve a present." As soon as Jeff had finished the sentence, he was hovering over Nick, grinning as he planted a kiss on Nick's lips, then moving on to the sensitive neck of his boyfriend. He nipped a few times, and that was enough for Nick to start moaning and have trouble breathing…

"Those noises you make, baby… Oh god. So good." Jeff wanted to kiss more of Nick's skin, but he was blocked by his shirt. He growled, as he pulled Nick in a sitting position to remove his shirt. Nick was staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes, and it confused Jeff. What if he didn't want Jeff to do that?

"Baby? Don't you want me to…" He bit his lip, because it was Nick who suggested to ditch the last class of the day, because he was probably driven by lust. Nick's eyes widened even more when Jeff asked him that and he shook his head.

"Oh, honey… No, no, no… I want you to, please?" He begged, as he was playing with the edge of Jeff's shirt, eyes boring in Jeff's.

"Okay, if you insist." Jeff grinned his beautiful grin, and moved Nick's arms away to remove his shirt. It showed the perfect stomach of Nick, and Jeff gasped at the sight, even though he had already seen it for like a thousand times. It never got boring. Nick grinned, because he knew which impact he had on his boyfriend. He now worked fast on getting Jeff's shirt out of the way, because really… Jeff's stomach wasn't bad aswell.

"Baby, you're so beautiful," Nick gasped as Jeff's shirt was off, and he put his mouth at Jeff's neck, kissing his way down to Jeff's belly button, and twirled his tongue around it. It was driving Jeff absolutely crazy, and his pants were getting tighter and tighter. Nick smirked against Jeff's skin, and then mouthed his boyfriend's half hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Jeff inhaled some air, only to let it out really quick again.

"Nick… Please. Do something, anything. I've been without this for so long… How long has it been?" Jeff sighed relieved as Nick removed his pants, and also slid down his boxer. Jeff's erections jumped up and Jeff left out a contented sigh.

"Baby… Baby. You're wearing too much clothes. You have to strip in front of me… Please?" Jeff was looking at Nick with those damn puppy eyes of him, and Nick couldn't do much else than agree to his boyfriend's wish. He jumped off of the bed, and he felt truly ridiculous when he started to remove his own – too tight! – pants and his boxer. Shyly he joined Jeff on the bed again, but when he felt Jeff's erection brushing against his own, he squeaked, and buried his face in Jeff's neck.

"Jeff? I've been thinking about something…" Nick mumbled against Jeff's skin, as he was searching for his boyfriend's hand to grab. When he heard a mumbling response from Jeff, he looked up, staring into Jeff's sparkling eyes.

"I… I want you to make love to me. Please? I.. I'm ready." Nick nodded, and bit his lip, as he was waiting for Jeff's reaction. He worried his lip between his teeth, as Jeff's face grew shocked. He had never thought about Jeff rejecting him. He trembled underneath his touch and tried to get away.

"If you… don't want to, then it's okay ofcourse! I totally understand. It's a big deal, sex… I know… I shouldn't have assumed that yo-" but he was cut off by the familiar, warm, perfect lips of Jeff, who was actually growling against Nick's lips.

"Silly, silly you. Ofcourse I want to make love to you. I would be flattered, honoured, and you'd make me the happiest man alive." Jeff nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend's neck, and started to make his way down, quicker now, because he knew what was about to happen.

Soon his cock would be buried deep inside of Nick. The thought of it made Jeff shudder with happiness. He lazily laid his hand over Nick's boner, and started to jerk him off. He loved the sounds Nick was making. And he loved that the erection Nick had now, had been caused because of him. And only him.

"J-Jeff!" Nick's voice was shaking, and his hands found its way into Jeff's hair, pulling slightly at it, letting him know that it certainly wasn't enough. "T-There's lube… and a condom in the nightstand. Please," he whined, and he saw Jeff smirking. His whole body was shaking with need, it needed attention. And he needed to come. He needed to come from only the cock of his boyfriend buried deep inside his asshole. He made a whining noise, as he thought about it, and waited patiently for his boyfriend until he would return with all the things they needed.

Jeff crawled back and Nick saw the condom already around Jeff's cock. Nick gasped. This was really happening, he was about to have sex with the boy he loved the most. The last step in their relationship. An important step.

"Are you ready, baby?" Jeff asked, as he opened the bottle, spreading and warming some lube up between his fingers. He then watched Nick, who nodded and had his eyes closed.

"Please… I need it, Jeff. Please?"

That was all Jeff needed. He moved his lubed finger to the entrance of his boyfriend, and slowly pushed in. He felt Nick tensing underneath his touch, but then he relaxed, because it felt rather nice to have a finger inside… Nick silently asked for more to push up against Jeff's finger. Jeff seemed to understand, because he entered another finger, making Nick moan, which made him shudder from excitement. Soon three fingers were buried inside of Nick, and Jeff was searching for that one spot that would make Nick squirm and beg…

"Ooooh, Jeff! Please, please, please. You're amazing. I love you. I want you. Now. Please. Please?" Nick babbled, and Jeff grinned, because Nick had reacted exactly the same as Jeff had imagined he would react. Nick stared up, and his eyes were driven by lust. Jeff licked his lips and leaned down to press a hungry kiss on Nick's lips. Nick sighed into the kiss, but then whined as Jeff pulled his fingers out.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," Jeff cooed, as he slicked up his rock hard dick. He positioned in front of Nick's entrance, and then slid in, as he kept staring in Nick's eyes. They were shut and Jeff noticed the pain all over Nick's face as he was sliding in.

"Keep breathing, honey… You're doing great, I'm almost all the way in," Jeff whispered, as he stroke through his boyfriend's hair. "See? I'm there… Now tell me as you're ready to go… Oh, baby… You feel so good, do you know that?" Jeff was shaking, slightly freaking out, because he got no response of his boyfriend. Even not a pained sound. It came as a godsend when Nick left out a breathing moan and nodded.

Jeff pulled out, and slowly slid in again, moaning at the warmth surrounding his cock once again. Nick was now moaning aswell, his eyes still shut. They quickly picked up the pace. Jeff was pulling in and pushing out quicker, and Nick met his thrusts just at the right time. Jeff had a trouble holding back his release, because he had yet to find the spot… That special spot.

"Jeff!" Nick lifted his back off of the bed, and met Jeff's thrust again. Jeff had found the prostate of his boyfriend, and he was now hitting it with every thrust.

"Ugh, hggggggn," Nick groaned, as he trusted more desperately now. He needed the release, and he needed it now. He had trouble breathing, when he felt Jeff's breath against his ear, tickling his earlobe.

"Let it go, baby… Let it go!"

And that was it for Nick. His back arched off the bed once again, as he emptied himself all over Jeff's stomach. Jeff followed soon after and he filled his boyfriend's hole with his come. He was shivering and shaking from the orgasm. So was Nick. He was a mess underneath Jeff, but Jeff didn't matter. Nick was beautiful, even now, with the sweat covering his forehead. Jeff leaned down to give a long, loving kiss at his boyfriend as he pulled out. Nick pulled a face, but then sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Jeff. Jeff reached for his cock, rolling the condom off and threw it somewhere near the trash ban.

"Baby…" Nick whispered, and brought his hand up to cup Jeff's face. Jeff stared down into his boyfriend's eyes. They were sparkling with love, and Jeff swallowed. Nick was so beautiful right now. Jeff opened his mouth, but Nick shook his head, laying his finger over Jeff's lips. Jeff teasingly kissed the finger, but nodded. Then he jumped up off the bed, snickering because of the protesting sound of his boyfriend. He quickly ran to the bathroom, wetting a towel and brought it back to the bed Nick was laying. He held it up and smiled apologetic.

Nick nodded, and sighed happily when his boyfriend started to clean him off. Jeff cleaned himself too and then threw the towel in a corner. He climbed into the bed, next to Nick, and wrapped his arms back, leaning his head on his chest. He felt Nick's lips in his hair, and he giggled, looking up, meeting beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Nick…"

"And I love you, Jeff."

**Yay, cliche moment! :D I hoped you enjoyed this fic. It was just a lame excuse to write some smut I guess, hehehe. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
